Los recuerdos de ella
by Happy Night
Summary: La batalla de Aizen pertenece al pasado. Una nueva alumna comienza en la clase de Ichigo. Luego, una gran desgracia le sucederá a Orihime.. ¿Cómo reaccionará Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

Hacía ya tres meses de aquella batalla. Aunque no quedara rastro, todos la llevaban en su memoria. Una de las peores etapas de sus vidas. A vecen recordaban aquel miedo que Aizen les hizo sentir, el terror y la agonía, los gritos, las heridas, esa sensación de impotencia.. Eso era algo que no se iba a olvidar tan fácilmente, más ellos seguían con sus vidas de adolescentes. Nadie nunca llegaría a imaginar que detrás de la sonrisa de aquellos jóvenes se escondía el más doloroso de los recuerdos. Consiguieron superarlo juntos y ahora intentan volver a la normalidad juntos.

Orihime, como cada mañana, se levantó temprano. Con una sonrisa radiante se dijo "Hoy va a ser un gran día" Pensó en Kurosaki y en su reciente acercamiento. Después de la batalla de Aizen, se volvieron más amigos. Ella iba a su casa, volvían juntos del colegio, bromeaban.. Suspiró. Sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho se habían hecho más fuertes y la presencia de él, le intimidaba más, pero sabía disimularlo bien. Se puso el uniforme del colegio, desayunó tostadas con pasta de judías dulces y un té de fresa. Cuando ya estaba lista, cogió su mochila y abrió la puerta. En ese instante, la dulce brisa le acarició la cara y le revolvió el pelo suavemente. Ya era Abril, y se notaba por aquel templado clima. Miró al cielo, donde el sol brillaba radiante, volvió a sonreír y se encaminó al colegio, dejando que aquella brisa le hiciera cosquillas.

Chad despertó tranquilo al son del despertador. Había tenido unos sueños extraños. En todos ellos soñaba sobre que era inútil y nunca podía servir de ayuda. No eran más que sus inseguridades reflejadas en sueños, pero nunca podía dejar de pensar en ello. No había olvidado que en Hueco Mundo no sirvió para nada, aunque todos le decían lo contrario. En verdad, había sido de ayuda, aunque él se torturaba. Su mañana era aburrida y rutinaria,ducha y uniforme. No desayunaba y el almuerzo se lo compraba en la tienda de al lado de su casa. Su seria cara se relajó un poco al salir a la calle y sentir la cálida brisa de verano.

Ishida ya llevaba buen tiempo despierto. Aprovechó ese momento para hacer los deberes, mejorar unos apuntes y terminar un trabajo de la clase de costura. Después, se vistió el uniforme , viendo que no hubiera ninguna arruga. Limpió su cara, se colocó sus gafas y desayunó unas pastas con un café . Revisó que nada le faltara en la mochila del colegio y se fue sin despedirse de su padre, al que no le importó, era así cada mañana. Ya estaba en la acera y examinó el tiempo. Primavera. La estación de las flores. No le decepcionaba, pero prefería el frío y seco invierno, que iba más con su carácter. No se inmutó por el calor ni por el buen tiempo. Eran cosas normales, pensaba él.

Ichigo fue despertado por el grito mañanero de su padre. Él se quejó, sin embargo su viejo le reprochó que era muy tarde. En efecto, las clases empezarían en media hora. Saltó de su cama y se puso la ropa, estresado y maldiciendo el haberse quedado dormido. Fue corriendo a la cocina, dando los buenos días a sus hermanas, Yuzu y Karin, cogió un poco del rico desayuno que había preprado Yuzu y se fue de casa, rumbo a la escuela. Todavía masticaba y se ponía la chaqueta del uniforme, por lo que no notó aquel precioso tiempo. Así eran sus mañanas, como las de cualquier adolescente. ¿Cómo pudieron estos muchachos normales derrotar al villano más temido de la sociedad de Almas?Se preguntarían muchos, si escuchan la historia de estos cuatro jóvenes.

Cada vez se acercaban más a la escuela. Los murmullos de los estudiantes se hacían más y más ruidosos. Llegaron a la puerta del colegio, en la que se reunían la mayoría de los alegres alumnos. Las chicas sonreían y hablaban mientras se dirigían a clase, los chicos bromeaban entre ellos. Parecía que aquel tiempo, había alegrado a toda Karakura.

Ichigo fue corriendo por las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su clase haciendo mucho ruido. Todos los alumnos que se encontraban dentro se giraron, sorprendidos por el portazo. Él estaba jadeando y lleno de sudor. Había conseguido llegar a tiempo a su lección, pero le costó un mal olor a sudor. Suspiró aliviado y le dirigió una mirada asesina a los curiosos, quienes se dieron la vuelta inmediatamente, intimidados. Se encamino a su pupitre, donde estaban Inoue,Chad,Ishida y Tatsuki. Los cuatro intentaron guardarse la risa por el aspecto del joven, pero no fue posible. Ichigo cogió asiento, malhumorado, no tenía fuerzas para saludar ni para pelearse.

-¿Qué pasó Kurosaki?-bromeó Ishida-¿Hacía demasiado calor que te has bañado?

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Aunque, Ichigo se lo tomó a mal.

-¿O te ha apetecido hacer deporte pensando que podrías atraer a las chicas con el olor masculino?-rió Tatsuki.

-Creo que se ha pasado con el olor.- respondió Ishida con una enorme sonrisa.

-No seáis tan crueles con él chicos-replicó la dulce Inoue.- Seguro que estaba haciendo una carrera con alguien, ¿verdad Kurosaki-kun?-sonrio agradable la chica.

-No, no era una carrera. Simplemente me desperté tarde- dijo cansado aunque no estaba enfadado con la chica.

-Bueno chicos, guarden silencio-dijo en voz alta la profesora mientras entraba al aula.

Todos se callaron repentinamente y volvieron a sus pupitres, escuchando con atención.

-Buenos días a todos, alumnos.

-Buenos días profesora-respondieron.

La maestra pasó lista , nadie había faltado a clase.

-Perfecto chicos. Hoy estáis todos. Quería informaros que una nueva alumna va a empezar en el colegio KarakuraTown y específicamente en nuestra clase,1-3. Ha llegado desde Osaka. Quiero que seáis buenos con ella. Pasa, por favor.-incitó la señorita mirando a la puerta de la clase.

Todos se giraron, impacientes por saber quien era la nueva alumna. Una chica de estatura mediana, entró con pase firme y decidido. Tenía pelo castaño claro suelto, con dos trenzitas a los lados que se unían en la parte de detrás. Sus ojos eran de un verde clarito, afinados y enigmáticos. Su piel era blanquita, aunque no tan pálida. Sus labios formaban una bonita sonrisa . Los chicos no podían parar de mirar el cuerpo de la joven, sus piernas eran bonitas, sus caderas justas, el trasero tenía buena forma, y al igual que Orihime, buena delantera. Era una chica muy guapa, pensaron todos.

Por fin llegó al centro de la clase. Se agarró las manos por delante, sonrió una vez más con aquel misterio y habló.

-Hola a todos-dijo con una suave voz y un acento fino-Me llamo Sheru Nise de conoceros.

Se inclinó hacia delante mientras todos saludaban.

-Pues, bienvenida Sheru. He oído que tienes buenas notas, así que espero sigas igual. Hay un sitio libre al lado de Kurosaki,te puedes sentar ahí-dijo la profesora

La chica fue acercándose a su pupitre asignado, andando con un aire de líder y a la vez infantil.

-¿Tú serás Kurosaki, verdad?-sonrió pícaramente la chica, mientras cogía asiento.

Ichigo, que no había podido dejar de mirarla se enrojeció cuando le preguntó. Había algo en ella que le hacía interesarse, lo atraía. Su carácter maduro, pero su aire infantil eran un misterio. ¿Cómo podía ser una persona madura, decidida e infantil a la vez? . Además, era una chica atractiva y él, un joven adolescente que no había tenido nunca una novia. Había chicas que le parecían sexis como Yoruichi y Rangiku, aunque no nunca se fascinó por ellas. Esta chica, era demasiado interesante.

-Sí-contestó, a la vez que intentaba sonar normal-Ichigo Kurosaki, un gusto Nise Sheru-sonrió.

-Un gusto, sí.-repitió la joven curiosa.

La clase empezó , mas todos los chicos en esa aula no podían dejar de mirar de reojo a Sheru. Observaban con la boca abierta, soltando babas, como la chica mordía el lápiz con aquellos labios rosas y no podían resistirse a oír aquella voz celestial cuando respondía a una había ganado una rival , aunque ella no se dio cuenta ni le importaría si fuera así.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Orihime,Chad,Ishida,Ichigo,Tatsuki,Mizuiro y Keigo subieron a la azotea para degustar de sus comidas en compañía. Cogieron asiento en el suelo y comenzaron a charlar alegremente.

-Ichigo-llamó Tatsuki-¿Qué tal fue ayer en tu primer entrenamiento de fútbol?¿Te metieron un balonazo en la cabeza, por eso la tienes tan fea?-rio golpeando sus rodillas como si de un magnífico chiste se tratara.

-Que graciosa-burló Ichigo-Pues no lista. Lo hice tan bien que me han puesto de portero, echando al anterior.Y tú, ¿qué? ¿Cuántos pobres niños salieron llorando de tu clases de kárate al ver tu cara de diablo?¿Cuántas madres te han denunciado por maltratar a sus hijos en vez de enseñarles kárate?

-¿¡Qué has dicho!-preguntó retórica y malhumorada la muchacha chocando su frente con la de Ichigo mientras de sus ojos salían chispas.

-¡EH!Parad los dos ya.- se quejó Orihime inflando sus mofletes rosas-Siempre lo mismo. Nunca podemos disfrutar de un almuerzo tranquilos.

Tatsuki e Ichigo la miraron apenados y disculpándose. Volvieron a sus sitios , aunque seguían retándose con la mirada.

-Por cierto Orihime, tú trabajas en una pastelería¿verdad?-preguntó Ishida.

-Sí- sonrió- ¿Por qué?

-Mi padre va a ir a una fiesta con gente igual de rara que él y quiere traer una tarta a modo de preguntó acerca de un sitio en el que hicieran repostería de calidad y te recomendé.

-Pero que amable eres Ishida, dile que se pase cuando quiera- dijo mientras enseñaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Ishida se puso en tensión. Sin decir palabra se levantó y echó a sabían porque. Un hollow.Él era el encargado de eliminarlos ya que Ichigo perdió sus poderes, incluida su capacidad para ver espí más sorprendente era que no echaba de menos ser un Shinigami. Ahora podría centrarse en sus estudios y su futuro. Pero no podía ocultar que añoraba a sus amigos de la Sociedad de Almas. Eran compañeros y ahora ni siquiera puede verles,tampoco sentir su presencia espiritual. Era triste, pero un pequeño sacrificio para volver a ser un adolescente normal.

-¿Por qué no dejáis que el Shinigami afro de este pueblo se encargue de los.. los.. los..

-Hollows- terminó Ichigo la frase de Keigo.-No confiamos mucho en sus habilidades y preferimos no tomar un riesgo dejándole a cargo.

Keigo asintió. Ahora, los amigos de Ichigo lo sabían todo acerca de la Sociedad de Almas. Aquello suponía un alivio. No más excusas ni más secretos.

-¿No echas de menos ser un Shinigami?-preguntó Mizuiro.

Kurosaki suspiró. Miró al suelo, pensativo durante unos segundos. Luego, se giró y contempló el vuelo de un pájaro en aquel cielo azul.

-Esto es lo que siempre he querido-empezó a explicar con pausas y aún con la mirada puesta sobre el cielo.-Una vida normal de adolescente, con los problemas típicos de esta edad. Sacar buenas notas, salir con mis amigos, practicar deporte.. Tuve todo esto y nunca lo aprecié .El día que me convertí en un aliado de la Sociedad de Almas, fue el día que me di cuenta de lo que en realidad me gustaba mi vida. Siempre la echaba de menos y me arrepentí de no haberla aprovechado.

Se quedó un minuto en silencio. Todos le miraban con aprecio. Le admiraban. El canto de los pájaros llenaba el silencio al igual que sus respiraciones.

-No voy a negar que no extraño a la gente de allí, Rukia, Renji ,Byakuya, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Ikakku, Yumichika, el viejo … No solo ellos, a todos. Sin embargo, soy feliz. Todo es gracias a vosotros chicos-les sonrió , más sincero que nunca.

Sus amigos le observaron contentos por oír aquellas palabras. Lo superaron juntos, y no había nada que agradecer.

Keigo le dio una palmaditas en la espalda diciendo:

-No tienes que dar las gracias, somos amigos y nos ayudamos, ¿no es así?

-Tiene razón, Kurosaki-kun. Tú también nos has ayudado a nosotros muchas veces. ¿Cómo era? Uno para… para..

-Uno para todos y todos para uno- la interrumpió Mizuiro feliz.

Chad le sonrió, mostrándole su apoyo sin necesidad de hablar .Tatsuki le golpeó en la cabeza amablamente.

Ichigo era feliz, podía decirlo por primera vez en su vida honestamente. Tenía buenos amigos que no cambiaría por nada.

-…-….-…-…-….-

El instituto acabó. Todo los estudiantes se apresuraban para irse de esa fábrica de aburrimiento y futuro. El sol seguía brillando en el horizonte, aunque el cielo se iba tiñendo de color naranja. Las calles estaban animadas y llenas de gente paseando, con una amplia sonrisa. Ichigo era una de ellas. Caminaba tranquilo rumbo a casa, pensando sobre lo que había ocurrido ese día. La bella cara de Sheru no se le iba de la cabeza. Esa chica había conseguido un hueco en la mente del chico. Aunque a él no le importaba, era normal pensar que una chica es atractiva. No significaba que le gustaba. Giró en una esquina , adentrándose en una calle despejada, sin gente. Ya mismo llegaría a casa y se tumbaría, probablemente se echaría una siesta.

-¡Kurosaki!-llamó una familiar voz detrás suya.

Ichigo se giró y se sorprendió al ver a Sheru allí. La muchacha corría hacía él, sonriendo y saludando con la mano. A la vez que corría, su pelo ondeaba y sus pechos oscilaban. El joven se maldijo por ser tan débil y caer tan fácilmente ante las armas de la mujer. Intentó controlarse y la saludó con un "hey", cuando ella lo alcanzó.

-¿Vives por aquí?-preguntó curioso.

Sheru pasó una mano por su pelo, colocando un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-A unos diez minutos-sonrió misteriosa.-Y ¿tú?

-A unas manzanas-contestó señalando una dirección.

La chica se fijó hacia donde Ichigo apuntaba con la mano.

-¡Queda en la misma dirección que mi casa!- dijo emocionada.

-Bien-murmuró Ichigo sin saber que decir.-Entonces,¿vamos juntos?

Ella lo miró curiosa y su corazón dio un vuelco. El chico más guapo del instituto le decía eso. Sin embargo, eso era de esperar.¿Quién se podía resistir a una chica como ella?

Asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a andar. Ichigo estaba nervioso ,nunca había echo una oferta semejante a una chica de su edad, bueno a Orihime, pero ellos eran sabía de que hablar o que hacer. ¿Por qué dijo de caminar juntos? Bueno.. aunque no hubiera preguntado, hubieran andando en la misma dirección..

Ella andaba con un paso infantil, pero elegante. Se agarraba las manos por detrás de la espalda para andar más juguetona. Parecía que su cuerpo llamaba a los ojos de Ichigo, sus gestos le susurraban "mírame,mírame.." Él sacudió la cabeza¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?¿Por qué ella lo atraía tanto? Esto no era normal, nunca había sucedido que una chica le hiciera eso.. ¿Qué ocultaba?¿Había algo detrás de ese fuerte poder de seducción?

El muchacho se paró frente a un casa con un letrero en el que se podía leer :" CLÍNICA KUROSAKI"

-Bueno-suspiró-aquí vivo.

Sheru se quedó un rato contemplando los alrededores e inspeccionó un poco aquella casa.

-Me gusta-sonrió

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza.

-Hasta mañana Sheru-sonrió y abrió la puerta que daba a su casa.

-Hasta luego Kurosaki-gritó la chica.

Ichigo entró cerrando la puerta. Saludó a sus hermanas y se acomodó en casa como cada tarde.

Mientras tanto, Sheru seguía en frente del hogar de Kurosaki. Cinco minutos después, rio por lo bajo. Agachó la cabeza susurrando: ¿Y si alguna vez me invitara a su casa?Le dio un última vistazo y se fue lentamente, contenta.

-…..-…-…-…

Orihime se encontraba en el mostrador de la pastelería. Estaba aburrida y triste. El negocio no había ido bien ese día, casi ningún cliente entró. A ella le gustaba trabajar y le encantaba charlar con los clientes. Pero lo que más feliz la hacía era ver como ellos disfrutaban de sus pasteles, galletas o café. Poder percibir la satisfacción en sus caras era maravilloso. Además, ella preparaba todos los productos con el mayor amor posible. Disfrutaba haciendo aquellos deliciosos postres. Por eso consiguió aquel empleo, por el empeño que pone en todo.

-Inoue, creo que ya puedes irte cielo- dijo su jefa al ver lo tarde que era.

Ella se asustó un poco, su jefa la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Sí claro- contestó-¿No quieres que te ayude antes de irme?

La dueña le sonrió amablemente. Orihime siempre era así de dulce.

-No cariño, ya has trabajo suficiente hoy- le comentó agradecida-Pero gracias.

Orihime se quitó el delantal del trabajo, cogió sus cosas y salió del mostrador.

-¿Quieres llevarte unos bollos?-ofreció su jefa

Ella negó con la cabeza avergonzada

-No gracias Ayumi-san, siempre me llevo bollos.. No es bueno para el negocio- replicó.

-Pero que dices Inoue-chan, si es un placer.

-Bueno.. pero solo uno- dijo contenta.

Eligió un bollito de canela, el cual envolvió en una servilleta y se fue despidiéndose de su querida jefa.

Fuera ya hacía un poco de fresco y era casi de noche. Miró su reloj. Las ocho en punto.

-Que lento ha pasado el tiempo hoy-murmuró para si misma.

Empezó a hacer una lista de tareas mentalmente para cuando volviera a casa, pondría una lavadora, lavar los platos, terminar los deberes, preparar algo para cenar.. Sacó su bollo de la servilleta agradecida y le dio un mordisco. El dulce se deshizo en su boca suavemente. Estaba riquísimo. Al mismo tiempo observaba las tranquilas calles de Karakura. Solo se veían unas cuantas personas que eran iluminadas por los enormes letreros de las tiendas. Todos volvían a casa del trabajo, igual que ella.

Ya había dejado todas las tiendas atrás y casi había llegado a casa. El cielo era negro, solo iluminado por algunas estrellas tímidas. Las farolas alumbraban las desnudas calles . Empezó a oír unos sospechosos pasos detrás de ella. Pensó que era alguien paseando simplemente, aunque el sonido al caminar de esa persona se escuchaba lento y tranquilo. Tuvo una sensación como si alguien la persiguiera, pero sacudió la cabeza convenciéndose de que no era posible. Comenzó a tatarear una canción para relajarse y olvidar a la persona de detrás suya. Se paró unos segundos y percibió que aquella misteriosa persona también se había parado. "Son imaginaciones tuyas" se dijo. Siguió andando, la otra persona también. "No pasa nada Orihime, date la vuelta y verás que solo es un habitante dando un paseo". Detuvo sus pies y cerró con firmeza sus puños. Cogió aire y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. No había nadie . La calle estaba desierta. Ni siquiera un gato. Se llevó la mano al pecho y se apresuró para llegar a casa. Anduvo con largos pasos, intentando minimizar la distancia entre ella y su seguro hogar. Llegó al bloque de apartamentos, subió las escaleras , sacó apresuradamente las llaves y temblando abrió la puerta. La cerró y se recostó sobre ella. Suspiro aliviada, dejando que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, apoyándose contra la puerta. "No era real, no había nadie, era mi imaginación" se tranquilizó. Se golpeó en la cabeza riendo por dejar que esas tonterías la asustaran. Tomó unas bocanadas de aire y se levantó. Pero, no era el fin de la noche. Oyó unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina. ¿Quién estaba en su casa?¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-Ya me estabas preocupando, Orihime- dijo una voz familiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(Esto es solo una introducción, por lo que la historia se volverá más interesante dentro de unos capítulos)Bueno, muchos pensaréis, ¿dónde hay Ichihime? Pues yo os digo: paciencia :) Esta nueva historia no va a ser como mis anteriores, el Ichihime se desarrollará lento, trágico pero hermoso. Así que, confiad en mi :P El próximo capítulo intentaré tenerlo listo en un plazo de dos semanas :D Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este primer capítulo 3_

_HappyNight ¡Ichihime4ever!_


	2. Hollow

_Lo primero de todo: LO SIENTO MUCHO! Sé que he tardado mucho escribiendo este capítulo. He estado muy ocupada con exámenes finales, graduación, familia.. Tranquilos el siguiente capítulo no tardará tanto. Quería agradeceros por vuestro apoyo, me animáis muchísimo! Gracias! :D Disfrutad_

_-..-...-..-_

Orihimé echó un vistazo al lugar del que provenía aquella voz. Fue acercándose a la puerta lentamente, con su puño colocado frente a su pecho, nerviosa. ¿Quién era? Llegó a la puerta, se paró unos segundos intentando relajarse cuando finalmente se asomó. No tenía mucho miedo porque poseía la fuerza de sus Shun Shun Rikka, tenía miedo de no ser capaz de usarlos correctamente. Miró dentro de la cocina, encontrándose con vacío y silencio. Recorrió la cocina otra vez, en busca de algo sospechoso, mas no había nada. "Que raro" pensó "Juraría que la voz había venido de aquí" Suspiró y apretó más fuertemente su mano contra su pecho mientras que el latido de su corazón se aceleraba. Dio unos pasos dentro de la cocina, dispuesta a inspeccionarla a fondo. Cuando de repente, una mano tocó su hombro. Orihime se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Ni siquiera había gritado, solo cogió la mano de su atacante y se giró. La persona que estaba en frente de ella no era alguien mas que Tatsuki. Orihime dejó escapar el aire que había contenido por los nervios y se cayó de rodillas.

-¡Que susto Tatsuki!- le replicó – La próxima vez me avisas de que estás en mi casa en vez de venir, esconderte, hablarme y luego asustarme.

-Pero ¿qué dices?- preguntó su amiga frunciendo el seño- Acabo de llegar. Iba a venir a verte y vi que la puerta no tenía el pestillo puesto, por lo que entré- dijo señalando a la puerta.

-¿Qué? Entonces, ¿no fuiste tú quién estaba aquí antes de que yo llegara?- preguntó Orihime asustada.

Tatsuki se cruzó de brazos y suspiró

-Ya te he dicho que acabo de llegar Orihime- contestó.Tatsuki cambió su pose relajada por una más preocupada- ¿Me estás diciendo que había alguien Orihime?

Orihime miró al lugar de donde había provenido aquella voz y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Tatsuki, que observaba preocupada a la pelirroja.

-Vine a casa y escuché a alguien dentro de la cocina. Cuando miré, no había nadie..

-¿¡Qué!- gritó sorprendida la pelinegra.

-Bueno, a lo mejor fue mi imaginación.. –murmuró nerviosa Inoue.

Tatsuki no hiso caso de las última palabras de Orihime. Se arremangó y entró en la cocina, lista para patear el trasero de quien molestaba a su amiga. Inoue la siguió, curiosa. Tatsuki iba de un lado para otro abriendo cajones, armarios y cualquier lugar en el que alguien se pudiera esconder. Después de haber inspeccionado todo se posó en el centro de la cocina con un dedo sobre la barbilla.

-Aquí no hay nada Orihime- dijo dudosa- Aunque, creo que será mejor que me quede hoy contigo.

-No, no hace falta Tatsuki- le replicó- Seguro que habrá sido mi imaginación no te preocupes.

Tatsuki se dio la vuelta y vio a Orihime sonriendo. La pelirroja no quería preocupar a su amiga, por lo que optó por esconder su preocupación debajo de una sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó la pelinegra alzando una ceja- ¿Y si de verdad hay alguien?

-No en serio. Si hubiera alguien ya me habría echo algo hace tiempo cuando estaba indefensa- dijo posando su mano detrás de su cabeza y riendo.

Inoue no podía engañar a Tatsuki, lo que ella había oído no era producto de su imaginación. Mas era imposible discutir con la curadora. Se dio por vencida.

-Bueno vale. Oye, me tengo que ir ya. Solo vine para ver si estabas bien-

-¿Eh? ¿No quieres nada de té, comida o unas galletas?- preguntó contenta

Tatsuki no quería imaginarse que clase de chapuza había preparado aunque agradecía su amabilidad.

-Lo siento Orihime, prefiero no arriesgarme- dijo guiñando un ojo- Venga adiós, cuídate. Y si ocurre otra cosa sospechosa, llámame.

-Jope, que aburrida eres Tatsuki, ya podrías haberte quedado un rato y habríamos jugado a las imitaciones- murmuró desilusionada- Vale, no te preocupes, te aviso si pasa algo.

-Bien, adiós.

Orihime acompañó a Tatsuki a la puerta, se despidió de ella y cerró la puerta, asegurándose de echar el pestillo esta vez. Echó otro vistazo a la casa, dudosa. Se dio una vuelta por toda la estancia inspeccionando cualquier posible escondite, aunque no encontró nada. Se relajó , pero algo le seguía diciendo que aquella voz que había oído era muy real. ¿Quién podría haber sido? Era imposible que fuera algún Espada o Arrancar.. De repente, se fijó en la ventana de su habitación. Estaba abierta. Orihime estaba segura de que la había cerrado por la mañana. Vaciló unos segundos , asustada, pero fue corriendo a cerrar la ventana, echando las persianas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se aseguró de cerrar todas las ventanas de su casa y se puso el pijama. Respiró hondo unas veces, intentando calmarse. Luego , sacó su colchón y su manta del armario. Se acostó, protegiéndose dentro de la cálida cama. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. No quería ni pensar en que alguien quería algo de ella. No quería ni siquiera imaginarse que alguien iba detrás de ella. No, lo de Hueco Mundo no pasaría otra vez. Ella no lo permitiría. No lo haría. Nadie la separaría de sus amigos ni de Kurosaki. Ella era más fuerte de lo que nunca había sido, era más valiente e independiente. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, ya no era tan vulnerable. Poco a poco, sus ojos fueron juntándose mientras su cuerpo caía preso del sueño. Sus manos soltaron el edredón que ella había agarrado fuertemente y su melódica respiración llenó el ambiente.

Orihime se encontraba en su cama intentando volver a conciliar el sueño. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que sintió una presencia cerca de ella. Escuchó unos pasos. Intentó moverse, abrir los ojos, levantarse, pero su cuerpo parecía de piedra. No conseguía mover ningún músculo. Sentía como el pánico se apoderaba de ella. Estaba totalmente indefensa, un blanco fácil. Quería llorar y gritar a la vez que escuchaba a aquella misteriosa persona acercándose hacia donde la curadora se encontraba inmóvil. ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Luchó con todo lo que tenía para deshacerse de aquella fuerza que le impedía moverse. Pero nada ocurrió. Pudo sentir que la extraña persona estaba a su lado, seguramente pensando que Orihime estaba durmiendo. Notó una respiración cerca de su nuca. " Orihime" susurró una voz en su oreja. " Tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño" Aquella era la misma voz de quien estaba en su casa esta noche. "¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO MOVERME?¡" gritó histérica en su mente. "Me tengo que mover, defenderme. ¿Por qué?" Sintió las lágrimas recorres sus mejillas. Eso no podía estar pasando. No era posible. Sintió como una mano tocaba su oreja , dándole escalofríos a Orihime. ¿Qué quería aquella persona? Inoue ansiaba poder levantarse y hacer algo. Volvió a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas. También intentó gritar.

Inoue se despertó en su cama gritando. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Menos mal. Jadeaba mientras sentía el frío sudor en su frente. También notó que sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Había llorado por culpa de aquel sueño. Posó su mano sobre su pecho, dándose cuenta de cuan rápido latía su corazón."Ha sido una pesadilla" Su corazón latía violento, como si quisiera salirse del pecho. Aquel sueño seguía proyectándose en su mente, asustándola aun más. Sacudió su cabeza, para intentar olvidarlo, pero aquella voz hacía eco en sus oídos. "Solo ha sido un mal sueño Orihime, un mal sueño" murmuró intentando calmarse. Se fijó en su reloj que marcaba las 6:00. Ya era hora de levantarse ,además no podría volver a dormirse. Calentó un vaso de leche y se sentó a desayunar donuts rellenos de sirope de fresa. Tomó sorbos del vaso con la mirada ausente y la mente perdida en otra galaxia. Había probado olvidarse de la pesadilla, pero cuanto más se esforzaba por olvidar más le costaba sacarse eso de la cabeza. Optó por ducharse y dejar que el agua caliente hiciera milagros. Al principio la ducha la puso más cansada, aunque pasado un rato ya estaba más espabilada.

Ya lista y de rumbo al instituto, se dijo a si misma que no diría nada a nadie sobre lo que pasó esa noche. No quería preocupar a sus amigos.

-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-

Ichigo esta mañana se despertó a tiempo, gracias al despertador de su móvil. Echó un vistazo por la ventana, mientras veía como el sol mañanero brillaba en el horizonte con su tonalidad naranja. Al menos él había dormido bien. Fue a cepillarse los dientes ,desayunar y cuando ya estaba listo se fue al instituto. Vio a una figura delante suya con pelo marrón largo y el uniforme de la escuela.

-¡Sheru!-llamó a la chica contento.

Ella se paró y miró atrás encontrándose a Kurosaki corriendo hacia ella.

-Bueno días Kurosaki-le sonrió la joven.

-Bueno días- contestó Ichigo ya a su lado- Qué mañana más bonita ¿verdad?

Sheru echó un vistazo al cielo y asintió con la cabeza.

-El verano es mi estación favorita. El calor, la playa, la gente, tomar el sol , los helados, granizados.. Bueno¡ podría seguir con la lista de ventajas del verano durante una hora!- rio emocionada.

Ichigo rió de vuelta. Ella tenía razón, el verano era agradable aunque Ichigo prefería el otoño que era más tranquilo y acorde con su personalidad.

Siguieron caminando, dejando que los rayos de sol acariciaran sus pieles. Ichigo se rascaba la nuca, nervioso, por no saber qué decir. Nunca había mantenido una conversación con una chica aparte de Rukia, Tatsuki y Orihime. ¿Qué era lo que podía decir? ¿Y por qué carajos le molestaba tanto el no mantener una conversación? Era lo que él siempre hacía, pasar de la gente, ignorarla. No tenía muchos amigos y tampoco se preocupaba por conseguirlos, era muy feliz con los que ya tenía. ¿Por qué estaba tan impaciente de hablar con ella y no aburrirla?

-¿Qué grupos de música te gustan Kurosaki?- preguntó Sheru sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos.

Ichigo se relajó cuando la chica sacó un tema conversación y contestó aliviado:

-Bueno.. Me gusta mucho un grupo llamado Bad Religion. Tocan punk y sus letras hablan sobre la política y los problemas mundiales. ¿Y tú Sheru?

-Música pop variada, pero mi artista favorita es Nicki Minaj. Me encanta su estilo rebelde y como ignora las críticas. Ojalá viniera aquí a Japón- suspiró Sheru triste mientras imaginaba lo que molaría un concierto suyo.

A Ichigo no le agradaba mucho el pop y menos Nicki Minaj, pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

-Hay un concierto benéfico esta noche en el Pabellón de Karakura. Van a tocar grupos de rock, pop y indie de Japón. ¿Por qué no vienes? La entrada solo cuesta 1000 yenes.- ofreció a la joven.

Ella se puso un dedo en la barbilla, analizando la oferta de Kurosaki. ¿En serio estaba invitándola? ¿Sería una cita? Rio al pensar lo estúpido que era pensar eso. Claro que no era una cita. Seguro vendrían sus amigos también.

-Suena muy tentador- dijo ella emocionada. –Creo que voy a ir. La verdad desde que vine aquí no he salido de mi casa, me vendría bien un poco de aire fresco y música.

Ichigo la miró y se alegró de haberla invitado. Pero la invitaba como a una amiga y también porque la pobre no tenía amigos. No era fácil llegar nuevo a un instituto en primavera…

-También van a venir Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki, Chad , Mizuiro y Keigo de la clase. Seguro que nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

La ilusión de Sheru se había desvanecido tan pronto como había llegado. ¿Tanta gente iba a venir? Ella pensó que a lo mejor podría pasar tiempo a solas con Kurosaki, pero con tanta gente de por medio..

-…-…-…..-…..-…-

El instituto terminó y unas horas más tarde, a las siete exactamente, el grupo de Kurosaki y Sheru se reunieron en el Pabellón de Karakura, listos para el concierto. El alboroto era increíble. Había muchísima gente en aquel lugar y la cola para entrar medía al menos medio kilómetro. Según parecía iba a tocar un grupo famoso llamado UVERworld. Todo estaba lleno de chicas adolescentes con pancartas que reían y hablaban contentas entre ellas. Aunque también había chicos, pero eran minoría.

Orihime y Ishida (como siempre) fueron los más puntuales. Se encontraron a mitad del camino y decidieron ir juntos. Como habían llegado más temprano que la hora acordada, compraron unos donuts mientras esperaban a los demás en un puesto ambulante. Sheru llegó temprano también y a los cinco minutos apareció Chad. Mizuiro , Keigo y Tatsuki habían tenido problemas encontrando a Orihime y a compañía, pero pudieron reunirse al final. El único que faltaba era Kurosaki. A ellos no les extrañaba, aunque estaban un poco enfadados porque a lo mejor no conseguían entrar.

-Oye chicos,¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Tatsuki de brazos cruzados- ¿Entramos sin él? Es su culpa, por ser impuntual..

-No podemos hacerle eso Tatsuki-chan-replicó ofendida Inoue- ¡Ya sé! Lo llamaré.

Impaciente por llamarle, buscó en su bolso verde con forma de conejo el teléfono. Lo sacó y empezó a buscar el número del pelirrojo.

-La verdad, no sé ni porque te gastas el saldo en él Orihime..- suspiró Tatsuki.

Orihime no escuchó nada de lo que dijo Tatsuki, estaba ocupada escuchando los "bip" que emitía su móvil mientras esperaba impaciente a que Kurosaki cogiera el teléfono. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba y estaba un tanto nerviosa. Unos instantes después saltó el contestador. Orihime miró decepcionada al aparato mientras colgaba.

-No contesta.. Probaré a llamarle otra v..

-No hace falta que te molestes, Inoue- dijo Ichigo apareciendo de la nada.

-¡Kurosaki!-exclamaron todos.

-Lo siento mucho chicos, me encontraba fuera de Karakura por lo que iba a coger el tren para llegar a mi casa-explicó- Pero me retrasé unos minutos y bueno, ya podéis imaginaros el resto.

-¿Qué hacías fuera de Karakura eh Kurosaki?- preguntó Keigo curioso con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con cara de pillín.

-No es de tu incumbencia- murmuró.

-¡Seguro que habías encontrado a unas mujeres muy guapas que viven allí!. ¿Por qué no dijis..

-Ya basta Keigo- dijo Mizuiro mientras le ponía una mano sobre la boca.

-Pues, ahora tenemos que hacer cola durante una hora por lo menos…- se quejó Sheru.

Ichigo se percató de que Sheru estaba allí. Preguntó a sus amigos esta mañana si ella podía venir y nadie dijo nada en contra. Ella estaba radiante. Se había puesto unos shorts vaqueros ceñidos que enseñaban sus piernas morenas. Encima vestía una camisa de botones blanca que dejaba ver su escote. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y sus ojos estaban ligeramente maquillados con eye-liner.

-No pasa nada Sheru- dijo Ishida mientras se ajustaba las gafas. Abrió la mochila que se había traído consigo y sacó un mantel, unos cojines y una cesta.- Pensé que seguramente habría cola por lo que vine bien preparado- concluyó con una sonrisa mientras volvía a ajustarse las gafas.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo con la boca abierta. ¿Estaba intentando hacerse el guay? Porque así quedaba más en ridículo..

-¡Que bien Ishida! ¡Cuanta comida!Gracias- exclamó feliz Orihime mientras se sentaba en uno de los cojines azules. Empezó a comer sonriente lo que el Quincy había preparado pero paró al ver cuan serios le miraban sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Sentaros y comed! Esto está riquísimo- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos suspiraron e hicieron caso de lo que decía Orihime. Cuando la situación lo requería, movían sus cojines y la comida hacia delante porque la cola avanzaba.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaban en frente de la taquilla. Todos estaban muy ilusionados por el concierto, que iba a durar hasta las once de la noche. Entraron y se quedaron sorprendidos ante el gran tamaño del escenario y la cantidad de luces y gente. Estaban un poco lejos del escenario , aunque se veía bien. Entre ellos, comentaban sus gustos musicales y aprendían a conocer a Sheru.

La luz de dentro del pabellón se atenuó, y empezó a sonar un solo de batería. La gente comenzó a chillar emocionada a la vez que las luces del escenario daban vueltas. El solo paró, y de debajo del escenario salió uno de los miembros de la banda UVERworld cantando la canción: d-tecnolife. Los fans saltaban y cantaban la letra de aquella canción con el resto de la banda. Aquello era una auténtica locura, pero todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Kurosaki no podía dejar de mirar la fuerza de Sheru. Gritaba, cantaba, bailaba y daba todo de ella en el concierto. Sonrió al verla tan feliz. Ella y Orihime se habían hecho amigas en un instante y ahora las dos disfrutaban del concierto agarradas de las manos y chocándose los cinco. "_Que bien que haya hecho una amiga tan maravillosa como Inoue" _pensó Kurosaki mientras las observaba.

-…..-…-…-…-

Ya eran las once y media de la noche. Aquella noche había sido un momento para recordar por siempre. Después de tanta música, gritos y un ambiente tan agitado, parecía extraño ver las calles tan tranquilas y en silencio. Ichigo y Sheru volvían a casa juntos, cansados tras el enérgico concierto. Caminaban en silencio, vergonzosos, hablando de los mucho que habían disfrutado. Esa chica tenía algo muy especial. Era diferente, enigmática y un encanto. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Ichigo? No, Sheru no lo atraía. Era imposible, no la conocía de nada. No podía ser..

Unos temblores interrumpieron su regreso y paseo. Ichigo se puso alerta, y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Podría ser aquello? Otras sacudidas tuvieron lugar y en el suelo empezaban a abrirse huecos. Parecía como si alguien dejara un agujero en el suelo cada vez que lo pisaba. No había ninguna duda, un Hollow. ¿Qué demonios quería un Hollow? Él no tenía reaitsu, y tampoco ella. ¿Qué carajos quería entonces?

-¿Qué.. es.. e..eso..?- preguntó Sheru asustada mientras observaba al gran monstruo que se encontraba delante de ellos.

Ichigo la miró sorprendido ¿Acaso podía verlo?

-¿Puedes verlo?

Sheru seguía mirando al ser extraño y enorme, pero consiguió formular un "Sí" a pesar de su estado de shock.

Claro. La joven tenía un poco de reaitsu, el Hollow venía a por ella.

Ichigo la cogió de la mano y empezó a correr guiándola. La chica se puso seria otra vez.

-No me has contestado, ¿qué es eso? ¿Acaso no lo ves?

Kurosaki dudó entre si mentirle o decirle la verdad.

-Son Hollows. Es difícil de explicar. Si conseguimos escapar te lo contaré. Digamos que buscan a personas con gran poder espiritual.

¿Hollows?¿Poder espiritual? Sheru no entendía nada.

-No entiendo.. pero ¿Cómo sabes tú e..

-Ya te lo he dicho, luego te explicaré.

Siguieron corriendo un tramo más cuando Sheru se paró de repente. Kurosaki la miró preguntándose por qué demonios había dejado de correr.

-¿Qué pasa? Venga, tenemos que darnos prisa. Esa cosa es muy peligrosa.

Ichigo tiró de su brazo unas cuantas veces pero ella seguía inmóvil mirando hacia el horizonte. Levantó una mano y señaló hacia delante con el dedo con la cara pálida y llena de miedo.

El joven miró hacia aquella dirección. Otra sacudida tuvo lugar y en un acto reflejo cogió a Sheru de la cintura y dio unos saltos hacia atrás. El Hollow había intentado arrojarlos con su zarpa. Kurosaki no podía verle, pero si percibía su contorno muy borrosamente.

-Sheru, no puedo verle, pero si su contorno. Necesito que tú seas mis ojos ¿comprendes?

Ella aunque estaba aterrorizada, asintió. No iba a permitir que aquello dañara a Kurosaki.

-Muy bien, vamos a correr otra vez ya que no hay otra cosa que podemos hacer-gritó- ¡Si ves que va a atacar avísame!

La cogió de la mano y huyeron. _Mierda, ¿qué puedo hacer? No tengo poderes. No pueda protegerla. Soy una maldito inútil huyendo de un patético Hollow¿POR QUÉ? _Se torturaba Ichigo en su mente. _Además no sé que demonios hacer, no sé hacia donde huir y no será fácil esconderse del Hollow. Necesito la ayuda de alguien…_

-¡Kurosaki!¡Cuidado va a atacar desde arriba!- advirtió Sheru mientras miraba al cielo.

Ichigo la cogió entre sus brazos en un acto reflejo y aceleró su paso. El suelo se rompió a unos centímetros de donde ellos estaban. Sheru se agarró al cuello del joven con fuerza, muerta de miedo. El peso de la chica disminuía su velocidad pero no podía esperar que ella esquivara los ataques tan bien como él. Necesitaba llevarla en brazos o si no podría morir.

Siguió corriendo, sin ningún sitio hacia donde ir. Había pensado en ir a su casa para pedir ayuda a su padre, aunque eso podría poner en peligro a sus hermanas. Ahora corría en dirección a casa de Chad o Ishida. Uno de ellos tendría que haber sentido la presencia del Hollow.

-¡Por la derecha desde el suelo!

Ichigo miró hacia la derecha y vio como una fuerza invisible iba rayando el suelo. Unos segundos antes de que les alcanzara saltó al aire con Sheru aun agarrándose a él. Gracias al movimiento del Hollow y a que él estaba en el aire podía deducir donde estaba la cabeza del mismo. Aprovechó y le metió una patada en la cara. Cuando su pierna chocó contra algo duro se llenó de alivio. Al menos le había herido un poco. Calló al suelo y empezó a correr otra vez. A lo mejor esto les daba unos segundos de ventaja.

-¡Kurosaki está volando encima de nosotros!

Ichigo se llenó de pánico. Este bicho gigantesco podía volar, por lo que no le era difícil alcanzarlos a los dos. Encima su patada no le había afectado. ¿Qué podía hacer?¿¡Qué podía hacer!¿QUE PODÍA HACER?

-¡Está volando en picado directo hacia nosotros! Va muy rápido, no creo que podamos esquivarlo- dijo Sheru aun con esperanza, pensando que Kurosaki la salvaría.

Ichigo intentó acelerar y correr lo más rápido posible. No podía dejar que el Hollow les hiciera daño. Pero sus piernas le flaqueaban y ya no tenía fuerza para seguir. Jadeaba y sudaba. Quería correr más rápido, aunque su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Ahora sus fuerzas estaban limitadas a las de un humano.

-¡Kurosaki no!-gritó Sheru a la vez que el Hollow le pegaba un puñetazo en la espalda de Kurosaki con sus enormes garras llenas de cuchillos.

Ichigo sintió como cuchillos atravesaban su espalda. Escupió sangre mientras caía al suelo fruto del ataque. Sherú calló de sus brazos rodando por el suelo.

-No..- intentó decir a la vez que su cara se encontró con el suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente. Levantó la vista con mucho esfuerzo. Y vio borrosamente a Sheru tendida en el suelo. Tenía que levantarse, aquel Hollow iba a matarle y él no podía permitírselo. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba apoyó sus codos en el frío asfalto mientras intentaba levantarse, pero su propio cuerpo le falló y calló otra vez. Apretó sus puños maldiciendo a todo lo que se le ocurría. ¿Por qué no podía tener sus poderes de vuelta? Sintió un líquido correr por su frente y la espalda le escocía. Aquella sustancia llegó a sus ojos y cayó al asfalto. Sangre. Poco a poco empezó a perder la conciencia. Sus ojos se iban cerrando a causa de la mucha sangre que estaba perdiendo.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-oyó a decir a Inoue desde lejos-¡Ahora te voy a curar!

Bien, Inoue había venido. Se puso feliz al saber que podía salvar a Sheru.

-El Ho..llo…w- intentó decir.

Sintió como el reaitsu cálido de Inoue lo envolvía cariñosamente mientras él se iba durmiendo.

-Tranquilo Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun se está ocupando de él- dijo Orihime con voz firme mientras se concentraba en sanar las profundas heridas de la espalda de Kurosaki.

_Gracias Inoue, gracias._ Esto fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido mientras sentía el reaitsu de Inoue sanando sus heridas dulcemente.

-.-...-...-

_Ya lo dije en el otro capítulo pero lo vuelvo a repetir: confíen en mi! Sé que no parece Ichihimista el fic, pero lo va a ser en cuento desarrolle un poco más la historia. Además, nunca escribiría nada que dañara a mi podre Orihime ! Pues, espero que os haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior. El siguiente capítulo lo tendré listo dentro d semanas :D Cuidaros mucho :)_

_ICHIHIME 4 EVER !_


End file.
